We Could Be The Greatest
by parrilladelagarza
Summary: Set in one, perhaps two months after 1.12 (THIS DOES NOT CONTAIN SPOILERS). Rated M for sex. Story's name was taken from the song "Wildest Moments" by the magnificent Jessie Ware. Thank you, soulmate, for reading and approving this. I LOVE YOU (insert blue heart here). I, unfortunately, DO NOT own ABC's TV Show 'Forever' or its characters. Check author's note below. ENJOY!


_Henry looked around searching for the bed. He took in the room. The walls were painted in white and shades of blue, and had paintings hanging on them. Books and vinils, and photographs completed the decoration along with a recently burned candle which spread a vanilla-cinnamon scent across the room, and them he found it. The king-sized bed was majestically settled against the wall across the room. As much fun as it was having Jo pinned against the wooden door, he couldn't continue to please her there, so he moved her to the bed._

Henry had called Abe earlier that evening to let him know he'd stay a little longer in the morgue so he'd be a little late for dinner, and that he shouldn't worry 'cause Detective Jo had offered him a ride. Abe had insisted that Jo would come over to have dinner. She gratefully accepted -not that she had much choice since it was impossible to say no to Abe - but told Henry she needed to take a shower at home first. They had gotten to her apartment a few hours later, snow falling hard on her balcony. Jo served Henry a cup of tea while she went to take a shower. Thirty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom ready to go, only to meet an anxious Henry walking side to side on her living room.

"Henry? What's wrong?" she asked carefully, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"I don't think we will be able to go anywhere, Detective. Look through the window." Henry said, gesturing to the window next to him.

"What am I supposed to be – oh my God, Henry! That happened in only half an hour?" Jo said as she scanned the now covered with snow streets of New York, and the endless blizzard falling from the sky.

Henry just nodded slowly and Jo noticed he needed something. _Of course_. "Have you called Abe? You need my phone, right?"

"I'd be much appreciated, Detective, thank you. I hate to keep Abe worrying about me." He said as Jo handed him her phone.

Henry dialed the number and turned back to face the window. "Abe, it's me, Henry. Detective Jo and I won't be able to make it to dinner; there's this bloody blizzard outside. I'll be there as soon as the roads are clear." He said.

"I don't think that's happening any soon, dad." Abe said in a light tone. "Weather forecast says we will have a couple more inches of snow on the streets by next hour. Where are you?"

Henry sighed. "I'mat Jo's." He said without further explanation, not knowing his son would completely misunderstand him.

"Hmmmm, I see. Take care, yourselves." Abe said with a smirk upon his lips.

Henry took a quickly glance at Jo, who was now in the kitchen grabbing something from the cabinet. "What's that supposed to mean, Abraham?" Henry said in a serious tone, glancing over his shoulder.

"Nothing. I'll be fine, don't worry. Good night." Abe said.

"Good night. Be okay." Henry said as he hang up the phone.

Henry walked over to the kitchen, and finally took in the smell of chocolate. He put Jo's phone on the balcony. "Thank you, Detective." He lifted an eyebrow as he watched her pours the hot beverage she was making on the oven into two mugs. "Is that hot chocolate?" Henry asked.

"Yep." Jo answered, placing the dirty pot into the sink.

"I've never had it before." Henry stated.

Jo looked at Henry. "What? You have never drunk hot cocoa in your life?"

"Yes, that's what I said, Detective."

"How have you been going through New York's winter this whole time without hot cocoa?"She said as she held out anarm holding a mug to him. "Try it."

Henry took the ceramic mug from her hand and looked suspiciously at the liquid. Jo laughed. "Come on, Henry, it's not poisoned." He smelled the drink and smiled a little. Taking a cautious sip, Henry's eyes widened as he tasted the sweet on his tongue.

"Wow. I'm amazed." Jo chuckled. "Is this truly just chocolate?" Henry asked, taking another sip.

"Of course not, Henry." Jo said as she walked back to the living room, taking a seat on the couch. Henry followed her. "It's similar to the Irish recipe, but, I took the liberty to add homemade coffee liqueur in it."

"Well, I must say it's quite tasteful." Henry said as he seated close-but-not-that-close to her on the couch. "You'll have to teach me how to make it another day so I can show Abe I'm not as helpless in the kitchen as he states I am." He said smiling as Jo took a sip of her mug.

Jo turned herself to Henry and crossed her legs Indian style over the couch. "Henry Morgan, are you asking me on a date?" she said playful, chuckling softly, and drank the rest of her beverage.

Henry's face turned red in an instant and he felt a lump in his throat. "Detective – I –..."

"Geez, relax Henry, I'm messing with you." She said as she stood up to place their empty mugs in the sink, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder as she walked past him.

Jo left the kitchen and walked to her bedroom to change into her pajamas and put on socks, it was getting colder and she wasn't going anywhere anyway. She grabbed a blanket for Henry in case he felt cold.

"What are we going to…?"

Henry stiffened as she caught him observing a framed picture standing on her coffee table. He turned to face her. "Anh, I'm sorry, Detective…" Henry said nervously, almost babbling the words. "I didn't mean to invade your personal space, I just… "

"It's okay, Henry. You are not peeking through my drawers, it's just a photo." She dropped the blanket on the couch and walked to him, lifting the photograph from the table. It was from her wedding day almost 3 years ago. She was alone in the picture, standing in a green field. Her hair was longer,falling over her shoulders and backand she was holding a bouquet made of purple and white flowers. She was wearing a marvelous long straight white dress, with thin straps over her shoulders, elegantly tight on her waist and aperfectly fitting on her breasts. And on her face, she had the most enchanting smile Henry's ever seen.

"Your wedding, I assume. You looked stunning, Jo." He said looking down at her - with her heels off the height difference between them was noticeable - and saw the sad smile upon her face. "I'm sure your husband thought the same."

Jo looked up at him. "Thank you, Henry." She looked back at the framed picture."He took this photo, actually. Sean was a lawyer but had photography as a hobby, a love affair, almost." She said running her free hand absently through the ring hanging around her eyes were watering up.

"I'm sorry, Jo, I didn't mean to bring you pain." He put a hand on her back.

Jo sighed. "I'm okay, don't worry." She put the frame back to its place. "So, I brought you a blanket, in case you're cold." She said as she walked back to the couch. He then noticed she had changed into a white 3/4 sleeve shirt and black cotton pants. He couldn't help but smile at how comfy she looked.

"Thank you." He said. "Detective, I notice you changed into more comfortable clothes, would you mind if I did the same and took my shoes off?" He took a look through the window. "Doesn't seem like I'm going home any soon." He looked back at her.

"Oh my god, Henry, of course not, make yourself at home. And you can call me Jo, we are not at work." She smiled to him.

"Thank you, Jo. May I ask, what are we going to do now?" He seated on the couch.

"Right… I don't know what you like to do, 'cause you don't talk to me, about, you know, anything…" She said smiling, and he raised an eyebrow to her. "But, I've got a few movies we can watch, and Netflix is always a good choice." She said reaching for the TV remote.

"I'm not sure what that means, but that's fine for me." He leaned further into the couch.

"Okay, um, let me find something that might entertain you." She said while going through movies, TV shows and documentaries.

Henry looked away from the TV to look at Jo, she was softly biting her lower lip which means she was fully concentrated on her task – Henry had noticed this habit before -.

"Theeeere you go. A horror movie. Do you know what _that_ is, Henry?" She said playfully, leaning into the couch, extending her legs upon the table in the centre of the room.

"Of course I know what a horror movie is." He glanced at her, and then focused on the screen.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Jo noticed Henry flinch when one of the main characters suddenly disappeared; she raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh my God, Henry. Are you scared? I thought the great Doctor Henry Morgan wasn't afraid of anything."

"I never said that… and no, I am not afraid, just… this suspense is awfully engaging." He said and Jo laughed out loud.

"Right… Don't worry, Henry, I won't let anything happen to you." She laughed again and gave him a wink. Then, she stood up and walked to her kitchen.

She came back after a minute holding an ice cream carton and two spoons. Jo seated closer to him than she was before.

"Rocky road, want some?" She offered him.

"Ice cream under this weather condition? I do not wish to get a cold, thank you." He put the blanket over his legs and covered Jo's too. He let his hand lay on her tight for a second and pulled it away when she looked at him. "I do not wish you to get a cold either." He looked back at the TV.

Ten minutes more and he could not even tell what was happening in the movie, his concentration gone a few minutes back when Jo instinctively clasped her hand in his arm after a fright.

She said sorry and retrieved her hand back to the ice cream carton and hoped to God Henry wouldn't ran out of there into the snowy night. To her and mostly to his surprise, he actually leaned a little bit to her side. Shoulders and legs brushing gently, her perfume intoxicating his air and he caught himself smiling.

It scared the hell out of him but he could not stop the thoughts crossing his mind. He was thinking about Jo's soft hand on his arm, about how her breath became steady after that scare when he leaned closer to her, and about the smirk she had on her lips for a moment after that.

His self control failed him when he looked down at her and she was licking ice cream out of her spoon and then out of her upper lip.

"I've changed my mind…" He said softly not to startle her. "I want to try that ice cream." He continued.

She smiled to him. "Finally giving in to temptation, huh?" she said and turned away to grab the other spoon lying on her couch's arm.

"Yes." He said.

When she turned to him again, he had his lips pressed firmly against hers, his right hand just behind her ear pulling her gently to him. Her eyes widened at the sudden contact but then relaxed, closing slowly as she returned the kiss.

He pulled away after a few seconds, letting his hand skim her cheek and looked into her eyes, searching for her response. "Jo, I'm so sorry… I- I truly am. I apologize." He mumbled the words, embarrassment upon his face and turned away.

Jo placed ice cream and spoons on the table. "Henry," she called him but he didn't look. She laid her hand on his jaw and turned his face to her. "Henry, it's okay." She said as he looked in her eyes. "I liked it." She gave him a smile.

When he smiled back, she pulled him closer and kissed him. It started tenderly, as delicate as it could be, lips getting to know each other. But when Henry trailed his tongue along Jo's lower lip, she opened her mouth, and tongues met.

Jo's right hand came up from Henry's back to caress the back of his hair, while he had one of his hands on her lower back and the other on her neck.

They were kissing fiercely now, but lips weren't enough anymore. Henry trailed a path of wet kisses from Jo's mouth to her cheek and then to her ear. Now he had one hand on her nape, fingers buried in her smooth hair, and the other on the side of her tight. Jo let out a low moan and he nibbled her earlobe.

She trailed her nails lightly along Henry's neck all the way down to his chest, and kissed his mouth again, hard this time. Jo sucked his lower lip as she started to unbutton his shirt. His mind was wild and messy, but when she got to the third button, he stopped her hands. He pulled away from the kiss, their breaths were uneven and his voice was husky. "Jo… are you sure?" He said looking in her eyes.

She smiled at him, grateful for the gentleman he is, and put her necklace on the table. "I am." She took Henry's left hand on hers and interwined their fingers. She stood up, and started walking to her bedroom, leading Henry with her. He wrapped their tangled arms around her middle and held her hair up with the other hand. He kissed her neck, and she tilted her head to the other side, giving him better access as they walked down her corridor. She lifted her loose arm to put her hand on the back of his neck, and moaned when he sucked on a spot just below the angle of her jaw and then licked it with the tip of his tongue to calm the skin.

When they stopped in front of a door, he pushed it open for her. The detective turned her body to him and smiled. She let go of him and started walking backwards to the middle of her room, pushing her socks off with her feet. Slowly she lifted the hem of her shirt above her head and let it fall on the floor. Henry's breathing was shallow. Jo was wearing a black lace strapped push up bra, and she bit her lower lip as she watched Henry's eyes travel from her face to her breasts, to her fit stomach and back to her face.

He took four steps towards her and she motioned for him to stop. He looked at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She smirked and pulled her pants down her long legs, standing now in only a set of matching bra and panties. Henry's breath got caught in his throat as he admired her tanned curvaceous body. He knew she was beautiful, but good God, this woman was sculptured.

"Jesus, Jo. You are gorgeous." Henry stated, trying to catch his breath. Jo couldn't help the smile forming on her lips and extended an arm to him. "Come here." She said sensually. He walked down to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Her brown eyes were dark with desire, and she licked her lips as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. Jo moved both hands from his stomach up to his chest, resting them on his scar for a second as she pecked his lips, and up to his shoulders, and slid his shirt from his arms. Henry kissed her lips again and shifted his hands to cup her butt. She pressed her hips even more against his and felt his arousal. Jo started working on his pants, unbuttoning it and pushing it down the doctor's legs. Henry was now wearing only his blue boxer shorts.

Jo kissed him hungrily and put one hand between them, rubbing it along Henry's cock. He had forgotten how badly he needed sex. Henry groaned at the contact. .Lustful. He pressed her towards the wooden door, closing it with her body and kissed her, nibbling her lip. He trailed wet kisses to her breasts, pushing her straps down her arms and Jo held his head with both hands. He felt Jo's uncontrolled heartbeats against his mouth as he pulled one bra cup from her breast and sucked her nipple. She let out a hot moan and closed her eyes. Henry worked on her breasts, kissing, sucking and biting the tip of her nipples before grabbing her hips and turning her towards the door.

Jo hold onto the door, palms spread against it as Henry unfastened her bra, and ran his hands down her back to her ass. He rubbed his arousal against it as he got on his knee to kiss her buttocks. He moved his lips to her tights, trailing open-mouthed kisses on the side and back of them. She curved her ass towards him and he kissed it again, dragging her panties down her legs. He caressed her calves as his hands went up again, and turned her to him when he got to her hips.

Henry had not done such thing before. Of course he had had sex, but it was a long time ago, things were different, restricted. But with Jo, God, he just wanted to kiss her everywhere possible. And he did it. He smiled up at her, and put one of her legs over his shoulder dragging his finger back-down her silky skin. He wrapped one arm against her thigh and kissed her belly. Jo tangled her fingers on Henry's hair when his lips got to her center.

He started licking it gently, while Jo caressed his ear with her fingers. They kept this pace for a couple minutes, and suddenly, he sucked her clitoris. Jo gasped for air and Henry smiled proudly. He continued sucking, and Jo returned each suck with a moan and Henry took each moan as an encouragement to go further. He licked the wet folds of her sleekycore, looked up at her and slid one finger into her. She moaned hotly. He slid two more fingers, and moved them watching her. Eyes closed, thin lips opened and head tilted back as she bucked her hips against his fingers, what a sight. "Holy shit, Henry." Jo said between moans.

Henry was so hard it hurt even against his soft underwear. He brushed his thumb across Jo's clitoris, and her knees weakened. She supported her weight on a shelf when she came. Henry kissed her core again, tasting her, and she pulled him up. She cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately, still trying to regulate her breathing. They smiled against their mouths. Jo pushed his boxers down and licked her lips at the sight of his thick member aching for her.

She wrapped her fingers around his cock and Henry groaned. She moved her hand up and down, caressing him. "Henry, I need you. Now." She told him. He nodded at her and lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his middle, grazing their sexes together. Henry looked around searching for the bed. He took in the room. The walls were painted in white and shades of blue, and had paintings hanging on them. Books and vinils, and photographs completed the decoration along with a recently burned candle which spread a vanilla-cinnamon scent across the room, and them he found it. The king-sized bed was majestically settled against the wall across the room. As much fun as it was having Jo pinned against the wooden door, he couldn't continue to please her there, so he moved her to the bed. She kissed his mouth and trailed open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck as he carried her.

Henry gently laid Jo down on her bed and pulled away to look at her. He contemplated her beauty head to toe, and Jo's heart skipped a beat. She pulled him to her, and spread her legs open on his sides. Henry kissed her passionately and penetrated her. She moaned against his kiss and grabbed his shoulder. They rocked their hips together slowly giving her walls time to adjust to his size. Jo grabbed Henry's ass and he thrusted harder into her. Their breathing was more and more uneven, their moans louder and louder as Henry went in and out. His hands travelled the sides of her body and hers travelled up and down his back and hair. Henry felt Jo's walls clench around his cock when he sucked her breast and she dug her nails into the sheet.

"Oh!…God, Henry!" She moaned heavily and moved her hand to his nape. Henry came as he watched her crumble with pleasure. He tucked his face on her neck and breathed into her. As their hot bodies recovered from the adrenaline rush, Henry came to a realization.

He was loving again.

Author's note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I decided to write mostly because the amount of Jenry rated M fanfics are disappointing. I did not know how hard it was not to repeat the characters' names. I tried, but as you can see, I failed. Hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. Please, comment. Ps: in my mind Jo wears high heels outside work.


End file.
